


To Be The Moon

by BipLing



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, just me waxing poetically over visuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: Ryo, The God of Night, may only greet his lover during the hours of twilight. Akira, who has dominion over the Sun, waits for him to appear every evening. But, growing tired of the rigid schedule, Ryo proposes a theory - what would happen if he were to leave the moon during the day? Surely nothing universe-altering, right?
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	To Be The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> just a new concept i wanted to try out tbh. if it doesn't flop i might just come up with an actual plotline LOL

For as long as he can remember, since the beginning of creation itself, he has watched over the world with a keen eye. Every evening Ryo descends from his place on the moon to pull the veil over the sky, a blanket of darkness he weaves himself. 

Only during the twilight hours can he be here, the sunlight far too harsh. He looks on the earth, the stretching fields of green, the vast oceans, all coated in oranges and purples as the sun sets. On this beautiful backdrop, this is when he sees Him. The only thing that manages to move his cold, black heart. 

He is always waiting for him, as if he knows exactly where to find him. Ryo enters the atmosphere like a comet, his godly aura cascading behind him, dripping through the air like oil paint. He would search for the object of his affection, if such a thing were needed. Sitting underneath the lone myrtle tree, eyes to the sky, he is where he always is. His golden robes shine even within the dying light.

“There you are,” Ryo says. A feeling blooms in his chest, a thing he so fondly calls Love. 

If only he could capture this moment in his fingertips, to crush it into a pearl he could keep forever. The moment when they meet before night falls, before the moon rises into the sky like his heart. In this fleeting instant, under the cool shade of the myrtle tree, the seconds fly away from them with each unspoken glance they share.

Like this, Ryo settles beside Akira, to watch the world descend into perfect darkness. They intertwine their fingers together, soft hand in hand. Akira’s overwhelming warmth envelops his cool skin, eyes never leaving his face. He could sit like this until dawn, but he has a job to do. 

“I’m sorry to leave you so soon,” he says.

“It’s alright. I’ll see you again tomorrow, won’t I?” Akira grins, bright as the sun.

“Of course.” Ryo returns the grin in earnest. He dances through the sky like a falling star, bidding goodbye to the scorching day, and hello to the comfort of night. Love is the one thing that warms him through the cool evenings spent on his moon. He watches the sleeping world from his place in the distant sky, at his own lover in peaceful repose. And the strangest thing occurs－a spark bursts in his heart; something hot and feverish. Ryo searches inside himself for the cause, and finds nothing but the heat of a swallowed sun. Something rebellious and selfish churns within him. The desire to leave his lonesome kingdom behind and fall to Earth blooms. All the while, Akira’s sleeping face reflects in his eyes like fireworks, so beautiful and yet so dangerous to pursue. 

To jeopardize his place in paradise for but a single man… surely something must be wrong with him to have such thoughts. Yet there could be nothing peculiar when it comes to their relationship. If it is for the betterment of their union, Ryo will make any sacrifice. Staring through the clouds, at the rest of the world in all its darkness, he wishes for nothing more than to experience the rush of sunlight on his skin. For Akira, no act is too ridiculous. At the count of three, the God of the Night pushes off his celestial body like a diving board, and plummets into a dense sea of clouds. Today will be the day the sun and moon collide.


End file.
